Logo de Doctor Who
A lo largo de las décadas, se han usado numerosos logos para la serie de Doctor Who y el marcado asociado. Televisión Década de 1960 Logo uno thumb|Logo Uno Usado durante 1963-1967, Temporada 1 - Temporada 4 El primer logo tenía simplemente las palabras "DOCTOR WHO" escritas en letras mayúsculas grotescas de color blanco en contraste con un fondo negro. El tamaño y ancho relativos de las dos palabras se concentraron para que mantuvieran la misma anchura, con énfasis en la palabra "WHO" por un uso pesado, el tipo de letra es más alargado para "DOCTOR". Se asocia con la posesión de William Hartnell como Primer Doctor, pero se siguió usando duran las primeras historias de Patrick Troughton hasta The Moonbase. El Logo Uno se usó algunas veces en el mercado, como en Doctor Who anual y las novelas de Frederick Muller, este último utilizó una variante del logotipo en el que el WHO se muestra borroso y distorsionado. Mucho más tarde, en la década de los 80, Marvel Comics combinó el Logo Uno con elementos del Logo Cuatro para su cómic de Doctor Who. Logo Dos thumb|Logo DosUsado durante 1967-1969, Temporada 4 - Temporada 6 Este logo hizo su primera aparición con The Macra Terror. Se usaron otra vez letras mayúculas simples, pero presentada con Times New Roman, borrando el énfasis diferencial entre las dos palabras. Se creó un "clamor" en el patrón completamente nuevo y se añadió la cara de Patrick Troughton por primera vez. Al principio se usó la misma música que en el anterior logotipo, pero al empezar el episodio 2 de The faceless one, un nuevo arreglo sustituye al antiguo. El Logo Dos no parece haberse usado ampliamente en el mercado, a pesar de que apareció el lanzamiento del disco Doctor Who: Variations on a theme años más tarde. Década de 1970 Logo Tres thumb|Logo TresUsado durante 1970-1973, Temporada 7 - Temporada 10 Este logo marca el comienzo de una moderna identidad visual para el programa, siendo mucho más que un logotipo distinto a sus anteriores versiones. En lugar de seguir la grotesquidad de su forma clásica, las letras de esta versión son de un estilo único para el programa. Al igual que con el Logo Uno, la relacción del tamaño y la colocación de las palabras "DOCTOR" Y "WHO" se pone en primer plano "WHO", siendo un rasgo que se mantendría a través de todos los logotipos del futuro hasta el renacimiento de la serie en 2005. Fundamentalmente asociado con la era de Jon Pertwee como Tercer Doctor, este logotipo también se utilizó como base para el Logo Ocho en 1996 de Doctor Who: La película. Mientras que en la secuencia de título se muestra en color con el fin de logar un efecto similar a la secuencia anterior, se diseñó originalmente en blanco y negro. Logo Cuatro Usado durante 1973-1980, 1999, Temporada 11 - Temporada 17 Conocido coloquialmente como el "logo diamante" y comúnmente asociado con la era de Tom Baker como el thumb|251px|Logo CuatroCuarto Doctor, el Logo Cuatro se introdujo realmente durante la era de Jon Pertwee en su última temporada. Aunque se le conoce como el logo diamante, a menudo se omite esta forma cuando se utiliza en libros y otros productos. Además, aunque en general se muestra en pantalla con un matiz azulado (como se muestra a la derecha), en los productos se utiliza diferentes colores para los caracteres y el fondo. El logo volvió a utilizarse en los años 80 y 90 cuando se usó para versiones de video de la serie (en lugar de los Logos Cinco y Seis), así como para la línea de libros de Virgin Missing Adventures. También reemplazó al final el Logo Siete en la mayoría de las publicaciones y productos relacionados, aunque no en la serie de libros de Virgin New Adventures, en las que dos o tres años inmediatamente después se introdujo el Logo Ocho. Más recientemente, el Logo Cuatro se volvió a utilizar en 2009 para la nueva serie sobre las aventuras del Cuarto Doctor de la BBC Audio. La versión sin diamante de Target Books de este logo tiene la distinción de ser el primero y el único logo de la serie que se reconoció en un contexto dentro del universo. El audio drama AUDIO: The kingmaker incluye referencia a una serie de libros,'' Doctor Who Discovers '' (una referencia en broma a la serie de libros real con el mismo título). La portada del audio cuenta con la portada de uno de esos libros, incluyendo el Logo Cuatro. Década de 1980 Logo Cinco Usado durante 1980-1984, Temporada 18 - Temporada 21 thumb|251px|Logo Cinco Introducido al final de la era de Tom Baker, este rediseño del logo complementó la nueva secuencia de título de un "campo estelar", asi como el primer arreglo del tema sin Delia Derbyshire, reemplazando el arreglo que se usó desde 1967. Se utiliza durante toda la era de Peter Davison como Quinto Doctor y es conocido coloquialmente como la "firma de neón" o el logo del "tubo de neón". Logo Seis Usado durante 1984-1986, Temporada 21 - Temporada 23 thumb|250px|Logo Seis Introdujo a Colin Baker como Sexto Doctor, el logo anterior se mantuvo, pero se pintó de morado junto con el resto de la secuencia de título que le da un tono más colorido- También tiene un aspecto ligeramente curvado.. Esta versión del logotipo se utiliza exclusivamente en televisión, presentando en los productos y libros de la época de Colin Baker, el Logo Cinco. Si los Logos Cinco y Seis se consideran el mismo logo, la "firma de neón" se convierte en el único logotipo que se utilizaría para tres Doctores diferentes. Logo siete thumb|Logo SieteUsado durante 1987-1989, Temporada 24 - Temporada 26 Para el Séptimo Doctor de Sylvester McCoy, se produjo una nueva secuencia de título usando imágenes generadas por ordenador, con el nuevo logo siendo una parte animada en tres dimensiones de esta. Siguiendo al final de la serie de televisión en 1989 este logo continuaría usándose en las novelas de Virgin New Adventures y otros productos incluyendo Doctor Who Magazine hasta principios de los 90 cuando se reemplazó en la mayoría de los productos (excepto en los libros de New Adventures) por el Logo Cuatro más famoso. También fue usado por "Years" una serie de retrospectiva VHS emitida a principios de los noventa de la BBC Video, y por el especial de 1993 Dimensions in time, lo que puso fin a su uso en la TV. Década de 1990 Logo Ocho thumb|Logo OchoUsado durante 1996, Doctor Who: La película Este logo se utilizó para Doctor Who: La película, con Paul McGann como Octavo Doctor y es esencialmente una versión modificada del Logo Tres. La colocación se cambia y se añade una textura metálica. Algunas letras se remodelan ligeramente en la primera versión de los años 70 (más destacadamente C, T, R y W) y, a diferencia del Logo Tres, se presenta como un objeto sólido tridimensional (haciéndose eco al Logo Siete). Durante los créditos de la película para la televisión, el logotipo se ve brevemente desde la parte trasera. Después de que se hubiera utilizado para la película, se usó para BBC Eight Doctor Adventures: de The eight Doctors hasta Autumn mist it was silver era plateado, pero luego en Interference - Book one se cambió a azul. También se utilizó en las novelas de BBC Past Doctor Adventures (comenzando de nuevo con plata y después con azul). Durante el 40 aniversario en 2003, hubo una variación de este logo en los productos: La "H" de "WHO" se modificó para formar un "4", creando "W40". Esto se utilizó, por ejemplo, en los DVDs de la serie clásica que se lanzó en Australia en el mismo año. A pesar de que se sustituyó cuando la serie se reestableció en 2005, este logo se mantiene como logotipo oficial en la mercancía, tales como libros, DVDs, y notas de audio (incluyendo la línea de Big Finish Productions), en lo que se refiere a los primeros ocho Doctores. El logotipo se ha usado continuamente de una u otra forma desde 1996, por lo que es el logo de más larga duración. En 2009, la página web de información canadiense sobre Doctor Who informó que la BBC Video estaba considerando reemplazar el Logo Ocho por el nuevo Logo Once en sus lanzamientos de DVD sobre la serie clásica. Hasta a principios de 2011, no ha habido ningún aviso de que se vaya a cambiar, y la portada de DVD y audio de las versiones de mayo continúan presumiendo del Logo Ocho. Década del 2000 Logo Nueve Usado desde 2005-2006, Serie 1 - Serie 2 Por primera vez, las dos palabras del título aparecían en horizontal y no en vertical, siendo este nuevo diseño thumb|250px|Logo Sietepolémico entre algunos fans. Este logo se utilizó para Christopher Eccleston como Noveno Doctor y para la primera temporada de David Tennant como Décimo Doctor. La variación del Logo Nueve parece que sólo se utilizaría para las transmisiones de televisión. Para lazamientos de libros y otros productos, tales como juguetes, se utilizará el Logo Diez incluso antes de su uso en la Serie 3 hasta los Especiales de 2009. Una variación de este logotipo, sin color de fondo, se utilizó para Doctor Who Magazine desde 2005 hasta 2008, y también para su serie de partes especiales hasta 2010. Logo Diez Usado desde 2007-2010, Serie 3 - Especiales de 2009 Este logo fue una versión "limpia" del logo de Doctor Who diseñado originalmente en 2005 y apareció en el "Coming Soon" del trailer. También es un componente de animación dentro de la secuencia de título con un thumb|250px|Logo Ochomovimiento de tres dimensiones durante los créditos. La letra está considerablemente más "apretada" que el Logo Nueve. Introducido en Novia a la fuga como el nuevo logotipo, se ha convertido en el logo de David Tennant durante su mandato como Décimo Doctor. También se han utilizado variaciones de este logotipo para la comercialización de varias promociones (incluyendo Doctor Who Magazine, trailers de la BBC, la línea de libros de BBC Tenth Doctor Adventures, cómics, y en una forma modificada de la serie completementaria Doctor Who Confidential). Incluye también el cambio del escudo plateado con letras en negro a un color más plano y de color oliva para el escudo, y de vez en cuando un color oscuro para la pantalla con letras blancas. El Logo Diez se usó en los productos, incluso cuando se usaba el Logo Nueve. El Logo Diez se usó finalmente en la televisión con TV: El fin del tiempo: Segunda parte, emitido el 1 de enero de 2010. Poco después, la BBC empezó a lanzar material promocional para el Undécimo Doctor con un nuevo logotipo (ver más abajo). Doctor Who Magazine usó su versión del logo por última vez con la edición #416, que se publicó el 12 de diciembre de 2009. Doctor Who Adventures cambió también en marzo de 2010, con el fin de acompañar al nuevo Doctor y a su logotipo. El logo no se eliminó completamente de inmediato, ya que varias piezas de mercancía, incluyendo audios del décimo Doctor de la BBC Audio, una novela de Quick Reads y la serie de cómics de American Doctor Who Ongoing, continuaron utilizando este logo hasta abril de 2010. Década de 2010 Logo Once Usado durante 2010, Serie 5 La BBC dio a conocer la última versión del logotipo el 6 de octubre de 2009, coincidiendo con el inicio de la era de Matt Smith en serie en 2010. A diferencia de cualquier identidad visual anterior, el Logo Once se compone dethumb|185px dos elementos distintos que se pueden presentar en varios arreglos: la palabras "DOCTOR" y "WHO" comprenden un elemento con un motivo del icono "DW" que se asemejaba a la forma de la TARDIS. El logotipo que se lanzó por primera vez tenía las palabras "DOCTOR" y "WHO" en dos niveles, formando un logotipo cuadrado y con el icono de DW / TARDIS a su lado. El logotipo de televisión de la BBC también incluyó esta versión inicial. Más adelante, se mostraría una disposición horizontal del logo. El icono DW / TARDIS se situó entre las dos palabras. Este diseño se utilizó en la mayoría de los productos del Undécimo Doctor, tales como libros, audios y revistas, así como en Doctor Who Confidential. Una variación horizontal ligeramente diferente se utilizaría en la propia serie de televisión (comenzando con TV: En el último momento en abril de 2010). Las palabras "DOCTOR" y "WHO" se dividen a su vez por el icono de DW / TARDIS, pero al incorporarlo en la secuencia de título, el icono es significativamente mayor en relación con las palabras. El icono DW / TARDIS rota en el mismo sitio cuando aparece el logo completo, entonces, cuando el logotipo sale de la pantalla, el icono sigue girando para revelar a la TARDIS volando. Algunos fans han criticado la posición horizontal del Logo Once y Doce, quejándose de que el espectáculo sugiere el nombre de "Doctor DW Who", a pesar que no hay tal intención como se indicó desde una fuente de confianza. La BBC comenzó a usar el Logo Once en los trailers promocionales y en su sitio web días después a la emisión de El fin del tiempo, y Doctor Who Magazine adoptó la versión horizontal con la edición #417 que se publicó el 7 de enero de 2010 - haciéndola la primera pieza comercial en salir con el nuevo logotipo. Sin embargo, Doctor Who Adventures continuó usando el Logo Nueve hasta finales de marzo de 2010. La disposición de dos niveles todavía se usa en cualquier mercancía. El icono DW / TARDIS también ha sido utilizado en la promociones de la serie de la BBC, a menudo sin ninguna otra indicación. Un ejemplo son los trailers de los episodios publicados online por la BBC, lo cual aparecen simplemente con el icono de DW. El Logo Once hizo su aparición final no oficial en televisión en el 2011 Comic Relief Specials Space y Time. Logo Once Versión dos Usado durante 2011 en adelante, Serie 6 thumb Comenzó con El astronauta imposible, siendo una versión ligeramente modificada al logo que se había utilizado. El logotipo actual ha añadido un reflejo, una luz más brillante en la bombilla, y el logo de la BBC debajo de "WHO". Eliminando entonces la necesidad de que el logo de la BBC aparezca por sí mismo (a veces acompañado por una animación) en otros puntos del episodio, en el que había tenido críticas. También se le añade un color púrpura en la parte superior izquierda del texto y este obtiene una textura pedregosa en contraposición con la sensación metálica del anterior logo. El Logo Once B hizo su última aparición televisada oficial en el especial Screen to Screen de 2012 "Good as Gold". Logo Doce Al comienzo de 2012 con la primera historia de la Serie 7 Asylum of the Daleks, se usó otra nueva versión del logo. El icono de DW ya no estaba entre "Doctor" y "Who", y el logo de la BBC estaba justo en medio bajo el logotipo. Este entonces desaparece y aparece el icono de DW, transformándose en una imagen de la TARDIS como en el anterior logo. Logo AOTD.png|Logo Doce A Logo DOAS.jpg|Logo Doce B DWLogoS7_Mercy.jpg|Logo Doce C Logo s07e04.jpg|Logo Doce D Logo the angels take manhattan.jpg|Logo Doce E Con la Serie 7, la textura del logo cambió con cada episodio; para Asylum, estaba bañado en bronce y tenía numerosas esferas doradas, representando el Dalekanium. El 8 de septiembre de 2012, se presentó otra versión del logo utilizado para el segundo episodio de la Serie 7 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Esta era idéntica al logo que se usó en el anterior capítulo excepto por que su textura presentaba escamas verdes de dinosaurio. Para el episodio A Town Called Mercy (estrenado el 15 de septiembre), la textura del logo tenía un aspecto similar a la madera con agujeros de disparos, representando el desarrollo western de la historia. El episodio The Power of Three (22 de septiembre) contó con un logo formado por los obicuos y negros cubos que aparecían en la historia. El episodio The Angels Take Manhattan (29 de septiembre) contó con un logo verde, así como con marcas que insinuaban la corona de la Estatua de la Libertad. Logo Trece The Snowmen contó con una secuencia de título completamente nueva. El logo principal permanece igual, pero ahora en color plata metálico y sin el símbolo de DW. Otros logos Variaciones de logos promocionales en emisoras estadounidenses Canal Sci Fi (2006-2009) thumb|Logotipo promocional del Canal Sci FiPara la promoción de sus emisiones de la serie a partir de 2006, el canal estadounidense Sci Fi creóen la red un logotipo único. En forma básica, la forma del logotipo se asemeja a una mezcla del Logo Dos, Tres y Ocho (y es muy similar a la que se utilizó en las novelas de Target Books durante 1973 hasta 1975). Sin embargo, la O se modifica para incluir la silueta de un hombre. Como tal, el logo se parece a la serie de espías de 1960 The man from UNCLE. El logotipo se utilizó en anuncios de televisión, prensa y en la página web de Sci Fi, pero por alguna razón nunca se ha utilizado en el propio programa. BBC America (2011) thumb|Logotipo promocional de la BBC AmericaBBC America introdujo una nueva versión del logotipo para su impresión y promoción de la Serie 6 en 2011. Un cambio radical del algún modo oblicuo Logo Once se usó en el Canal Sci Fi, excepto que este omitía el elemento gráfico en el que muestra a un hombre dentro de la O de WHO. Al igual que con el logotipo de Sci Fi, no hay ninguna indicación de que se haya utilizado en alguna otra forma de difusión. Antes de 2011, la BBC America utiliza tanto el Logo Diez como el Once en sus promociones de la serie. Logos múltiples thumb|Versión del Logo Once para publicidadDurante 2010, se utilizaron nada más que cuatro logos de Doctor Who oficialmente licenciados: El Logo Once para la serie de TV a partir del inicio de la Serie 5, además de los productos correspondientes; El Logo Diez para el epiosdio final de David Tennant, además de varias conexiones de mercancías remanentes (incluyendo una novela, cómics, audios, lanzamientos de DVD / Blu-ray y una banda sonora), que se prolongó hasta octubre de 2010; el Logo Ocho para Big Finish y los lanzamientos de la serie clásica de la BBC Audio y los lanzamientos de DVD de la serie clásica de la BBC Video; y el Logo Cuatro para la serie de audio aventuras del Cuarto Doctor en curso de la BBC Audio. Categoría:Información de producción